Au temps des Maraudeurs
by Applered29
Summary: Nous sommes à la veille de la première guerre du monde de la sorcellerie, et alors que le mal monte en puissance les parents du célèbres Harry Potter et leurs amis les maraudeurs grandissent dans ce climat inquiétant, dans un monde ou chaque jours apportent son nombre de mort. Alors adolescents ou adultes peut importe, ils se battent aujourd'hui pour construire un monde meilleur .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

- Lily il va falloir enfiler nos robes, on ne va pas tarder à arriver .  
Lily Evans ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième.  
Son dos était tout endoloris d'avoir dormi sur les banquette si peu confortable du Poudlard express. La jolie rousse se redressa difficilement et dégagea d'un geste les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient la vue. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui appris que ses amis et elle n'étaient plus seuls dans ce compartiment.  
- Salut Evans, lança une voix que cette dernière ne connaissait que trop.  
- Quel plaisir Black ! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
Sirius Black affichait son éternel sourire séducteur, de longues mèches de ses cheveux d'ébènes tombant sur son visage. Décidément Sirius était beaucoup trop prétentieux au goût de Lily. Ceci étant dit, son plus gros défaut selon elle,était surtout son meilleur ami James Potter.

- Ça va Lily ? l'interrogea Remus avec un sourire chaleureux.

Son intervention la fit revenir à la réalité et elle lui répondit en allant le serrer dans ses bras :

- Très bien et toi ?

Remus Lupin était de loin son préféré, il était beaucoup plus sage que les autres. Il lui répondit par l'affirmatif bien que les cernes sous ses yeux couleur miel, prouvaient que la dernière pleine lune avait dut être éprouvante. Car en effet, Remus Lupin était un Loup-garou, il avait été mordu quand il avait cinq ans par Fenrir Greyback un Loup-Garou connu pour sa cruauté.

Lily s'écarta de lui et se tourna vers les autres. Peter, le plus timide, la salua légèrement, elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire. Et enfin son regard se posa automatiquement sur un grand brun aux cheveux en désordre : James Potter.

A la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille, ce dernier se contenta d'un petit sourire et d'un signe de main avant de tourner les talons .

- On vous laisse mettre vos uniformes, tu viens Franck ? Lança Sirius.

- J'arrive !

Franck Longdubat embrassa Alice, la meilleure amie de Lily et les laissa seules.

- Et bien , s'exclama Alice. Pas une seule intervention de James, pas une seule dispute et pourtant vous venez de passer deux minutes à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre. L'un de vous est-il malade ? Ironisa-t-elle.

C'est vrai que de voir ces deux jeunes gens ensemble sans qu'ils ne se disputent était chose rare pour les élèves de Poudlard. En effet depuis la cinquième année, James harcelait Lily jour et nuit, en lui demandant de manière à chaque fois plus ridicule, de sortir avec lui.

- Peut être qu'il a comprit , avança Lily. Quoi que, Potter comprendre quelque chose?

Elle éclata de rire sous le regard désapprobateur d'Alice.

- C'est bon je rigole, marmonna-t-elle. T'es vraiment pas drôle, tu es devenu insensible à tout humour?

- Non ! Mais James est aussi mon ami.

- Mais James est aussi un idiot.

- Lily! S'exclama-t-elle. Essaye d'être plus sympa, fais le pour moi s'il te plait.

La jeune Evans scruta son ami longuement, puis voyant qu'elle ne démordrait pas, lâcha dans un soupir :

- C'est bon Alice, je vais faire des efforts.

Ravie, la petite brune au visage lunaire lui adressa un grand sourire avant de disparaître sous sa robe qu'elle enfilait. Lily leva les yeux au ciel , et à son tour, s'affaira à enfiler son uniforme.

Quelques compartiment plus loin, James semblait pensif. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, et vu les regards soupçonneux que son meilleur ami Sirius lui lançaient, cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le fait est qu'il le questionna au bout de quelques minutes de silence :

- Eh Cornedrue, tu te sens bien? Tu n'as même adressé la parole à Evans.  
- C'est vrai j'ai remarqué, cet étrange, continua Peter.

Remus approuva en le regardant l'air légèrement inquiet. Le dit Cornedrue, appelé ainsi pour sa capacité à se transformer en cerf, répondit très sérieusement :  
- Écoutez les gars j'ai bien réfléchis à propos de tout ça et cette année c'est la bonne. Sauf que je vais m'y prendre différemment...  
- Ah ! s'exclama Sirius soulagé. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu !  
Remus lui, ne lâchait pas James du regard et lui demanda, intrigué:  
- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? A mon avis tu devrais commencer par lui laisser de l'air, mais bon ça je te le répète depuis des années ...  
- Mais maintenant que j'ai testé toutes autres techniques - regard amusé de la part de Sirius - je vais suivre tes conseilles Remus. D'ailleurs je l'ai quasiment ignoré tout à l'heure . Après tout on dit bien "suis moi je te fuis , fuis moi je te suis" N'est-ce pas ?  
Apparemment ce dicton ne les inspiraient pas plus que ça car ces amis restèrent interdits.

- Merlin, c'est quoi ce truc débile encore ? Demanda Sirius, exaspéré.

- Un dicton moldu, j'ai vu ça dans un livre que j'avais emprunté à Lily une fois.

- Tu avais emprunté un livre à Lily toi ? Demanda Peter.

- James veut dire par là qu'il lui avait piqué dans son dortoir, ricana Sirius.

- Non, répliqua ce denier, vexé. Elle l'avait oublié dans la salle commune, je l'ai pris mais je lui ai rendu quelques jours après !

- Oui c'est ça, se moqua Sirius.

Remus voyant que ces deux amis allaient se chamailler coupa court :

- Sirius ! Arrête d'embêter James, et toi arrête d'entrer dans son jeux ! Bon alors, de nouvelles blagues prévu pour cette année ?

- Étant donner que ce cher Sirius a passé les vacances chez moi, nous avons eu le temps de mettre énormément de blagues au point ! S'exclama James qui avait déjà oublié toute dispute.

- Ah bon, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi Sirius ? Demanda Peter.

- Si mais je ne suis pas resté, ma cousine, Bellatrix a reçu la marque des ténèbres et mes parents auraient voulut que je prennes exemple sur elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il n'était pas question que je reste dans cette famille de fou une seconde de plus ! Dit-il le regard sombre.

- Alors maman a voulut qu'il vienne habiter chez nous, continua James.

- Tes parents sont tellement gentils avec moi, fit Sirius un peu plus enjoué. Ils m'ont traité comme leur fils.

- C'est normal !

Remus sourit devant la mine réjouit de Sirius, la conversation reprit à peine que le train se stoppa. En descendant du train ils arrivèrent à trouver une diligence vide, James se retint à grande peine de faire signe à Lily puis quand ils furent installé et que la diligence s'avança, Peter demanda :

- Au fait Remus. Comment c'est passé la dernière pleine lune? C'était il y a une semaine non?

- Oui , et bien ça a été . Évidement c'est plus dure quand je suis seul que quand je suis avec vous...

- Je me doute, dit Sirius d'un air compatissant. T'en fait pas nous serons là les autres fois maintenant !

Sirius avait hâte de se transformer en chien. En effet les trois amis, après avoir découvert la lycanthropie de Remus, avaient travailler pour devenir des Animagus. Depuis, chaque nuits de pleine lune Sirius se transformait en chien, ce qui lui valut le surnom de « Patmol », James en cerf et Peter en rat. Remus, ayant pour habitude de croire qu'en tant que Loup-garou il ne méritait pas d'avoir des amis, était infiniment reconnaissant de ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui. Alors d'un regard, ils les remercia silencieusement. Leur petit groupe, celui des Maraudeurs, perdureraient à jamais il en était sure et il ferait tout pour.

Une fois la répartition des premières années finit, Sirius se jeta sur les plats tous plus appétissant les un que les autres. Alors que Remus et Peter entamaient une conversation, parlant des vacances de Peter qu'il avait passé en France, James écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. C'était leur dernière année dans ce château, bientôt ils allaient devoir affronter la dure réalité du monde extérieur et chacun devrait alors choisir son camp.

- A quoi tu penses James ? l'interpella Remus qui l'observait depuis quelques secondes.

- A l'après Poudlard, à la guerre...

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit quelque peu, en effet son avenir était incertain car il serait dure de trouver du travail à cause de sa condition de Loup-Garou. James reprit :

- Chacun, dans cette salle, devra faire un choix...

- Et nous combattrons avec eux où contre eux selon leur décision, me coupa Remus.

Sirius qui jusque là, n'était pas intervenu, lâcha avec dédain_ :_

_- _On peut déjà compter ma _famille_ dans le camp adverse.

- Sauf Andromeda ! S'exclama James.

- Oui, heureusement. Dire qu'elle est avec un moldu, je la trouves génial! Toute ma famille était verte quand ils ont su ça, dit il avec un sourire moqueur. Ah ! Et il y'a mon oncle Alphard aussi, ma mère la brûlé de notre arbre généalogique.

- Tu te crois que toi aussi elle t'a enlevé ? Demanda Peter.

- Surement oui, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle l'est fait cet été quand je me suis enfuis pour aller chez James.

Devant l'air choqué de Peter, Sirius reprit :

- Qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire après tout? Tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu'on m'associe à ces gens là !

- Et tu as bien raison, poursuivit Remus.

James allait répondre mais quelqu'un le devança :

- Silence, souffla une cinquième année afin de les faire taire.

En effet, Dumbledore s'était levé et attendait que la salle soit attentive. Une fois le silence tombé , il commença :

- Mes chers élèves, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots avant de vous laissé aller vous coucher et plonger dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à vous.

Il reprit d'une voix plus forte :

- Poudlard est, il est certain, un de lieux les plus sures de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Mais le fait que, nous sommes en guerre et en temps de guerre nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien. Pour ces raisons je vous demanderais de rester prudent, le mieux serait que vous ne soyez jamais seul, dit il en scrutant de ses lunettes demi-lune, les élèves de la grande salle. Sur ces dernières paroles qui je dois l'avouer, on refroidit l'atmosphère, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Une vague de murmure s'abattit sur la grande salle avant que les élèves, incertains, reprennent leurs conversations.

_**-**_ Et bah, fit Peter en se levant. Ça fiche la chair de poule non ?

_**- **_Ho Peter, s'exclama Sirius. Tu as toujours peur de tout !

- Tu es injustes, coupa Remus à voix basse afin de ne pas se faire entendre des autres élèves. Peter nous a toujours accompagné lors des soirs de pleine lune.

- C'est vrai ! Couina Peter vexé.

- Hm, marmonna Sirius pour toute réponse.

Son regard était dirigé vers Lily Evans qui regardait avec insistance dans leur direction . Il demanda , d'un air dédaigneux :

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi la préfete en chef à l'air de s'intéresser à nous ?

- Surement parce que je suis là ! S'exclama James en faisant un signe de la main à Lily.

- Désolé de te décevoir James mais je pense que c'est pour moi, je dois aller avec elle pour emmener les premiers années à notre salle commune, devoir de préfet oblige ! On se rejoint là-bas, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

- Et bien voilà que Lunard nous lâche, lâcha Peter, déçu.

James était resté muet jusque là, en effet Lily avait répondu au signe de James d'un léger sourire, ce dernier en était tout abasourdis. Peter, qui l'avait remarqué, s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque quand Sirius les poussa brusquement dans un recoin du couloir. James s'apprêtait à protester mais son ami le fit taire d'un geste et lui désigna un groupe d'élève qui tournaient dans un couloir sombre et inutilisé; ils jetaient des regards furtifs par dessus leur épaule. L'un deux un grand blond à l'air hautain ordonna aux autres de se dépêcher.

- C'est moi ou Malfoy et sa bande ne veulent pas être suivit ? Murmura James.

- On dirait bien, lâcha Sirius.

Lucius Malfoy était à Serpentard, ainsi que ses amis qui l'accompagnaient : Severus Rogue, Nott, et les inséparables Crabbe et Goyle. La haine que les maraudeurs vouaient aux serpentards, étaient réciproques, en effet Lucius Malfoy et ses amis, comme beaucoup de Serpentards accordaient de l'importance à la « pureté » du sang : ils méprisaient les nés-moldus.

- Et bien , déclara James d'un ton pressant, tout en fouillant dans son sac. Il est de notre devoir des les suivre n'est-ce-pas ? Je l'ai !

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en brandissant une cape entre ses mains.

- Ah! Ta cape d'invisibilité, un de nos meilleurs atouts ! S'exclama Sirius d'un air faussement ému.

Et à la suite de James, il se glissa en dessous et disparut. Mais Peter hésitait encore, peu rassuré à l'idée de suivre une bande de Serpentards.

- Allez viens Peter, l'encouragea Sirius.

Il inspira alors un grand coup et à tâtons, chercha la cape et se faufila en dessous.

Nos trois amis invisibles, se précipitèrent alors en silence, à la suite du petit groupe.

Lily s'affala dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé de la salle commune, Remus l'imita tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- La première journée est toujours fatigante, lâcha Lily tout en fixant les flammes. Les adieux à la gare, les retrouvailles avec ses amis, le trajet en train et après il faut encore s'occuper des premières années qui sont complètement perdu.

- Allez, je sais que tu adores ça, être préfète en chef, la charria Remus.

- Bien sure, mais il n'empêche que c'est fatigant. Enfin passons, comment tu vas toi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va. C'est bon de retrouvé ses amis, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et toi Lily, comment ce sont passé tes vacances ?

A l'entente de cette question le sourire de Lily s'affaissa quelque peu.

- Et bien, Pétunia n'était pas tellement enchanté de me voir mais c'était prévisible , tu la connais elle et ses à priori sur la magie. Je suis un monstre d'après elle, tu sais ? Dit elle avec un sourire triste.

- Ho Lily, ta sœur ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, elle n'a juste toujours pas digéré le fait que tu sois une sorcière et pas elle, dit Remus d'un ton apaisant.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Peu importe, c'est juste plus dure depuis que je ne vois plus Severus. On habite pas loin et avant ça rendait mes vacances moins monotone, on se rejoignait en ville et on rigolait de ce que Pétu pouvait me dire. Maintenant c'est différent...

- Severus a fait de mauvais choix Lily...

- Je sais, coupa cette dernière en retrouvant un semblant de sourire. Je sais Remus.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps avant d'être rejoint par Alice et Franck qui s'installèrent face à eux.

- Bizarre le discours de Dumbledore, non? Demanda Alice.

- Plutôt effrayant c'est vrai, admit Lily. Mais nous traversons une période effrayante, la liste des disparitions _inexpliqués_ s'allonge chaque jours.

- Ma mère dit que le ministère tente d'étouffer toutes ces affaires afin de ne pas affoler la population, déclara Franck.

- Les gens ne sont pas stupides, tout le monde sait que nous allons entrer en guerre. Ce n'est qu'une question de mois, peut être même de semaines ou de jours, répliqua Remus.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, chacun pensant à cette fatalité.

- Mais j'y pense, où sont James, Sirius et Peter ? Demanda Alice.

- C'est une bonne question, répondit Remus avant de se plonger dans ses pensées.

Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, le parc de Poudlard était plongé dans l'obscurité et seule la lune brillait, narguant le jeune loup-garou.

Plus loin, dans le château, les trois maraudeurs toujours sous leur cape d'invisibilité arrivait enfin à destination. En effet le groupe de Serpentard étaient entrés dans une salle de classe inutilisé depuis des années. Les trois compagnons se faufilèrent dans la salle avant que Nott ne referme la porte.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait au centre de la salle, et faisait face à ses camarades qui semblaient intrigués voire agacés par l'attitude du blond.

- Alors Lucius, pourquoi nous as-tu fais venir ici ? Demanda Severus Rogue d'une voix terne.

En l'entendant James murmura à Sirius :

- Je me demande toujours comment Lily a put être amis avec Rogue et ses cheveux graisseux. Ça me dégoute !

- Tais toi, chuchota Sirius avec un regard de reproche. Écoute les.

James se renfrogna et reporta son attention sur Lucius Malfoy.

- Il se trouve qu'_il _m'a confié une mission très importante, durant cet été. Mission que vous allez m'aider à accomplir.

- Tu l'as rencontré ? L'interrogea Severus, à la fois surpris et envieux.

- Oui Severus, et tu pourras le rencontré toi aussi. Vous tous d'ailleurs, dit il en haussant la voix. Le Lord nous tend la main, il nous voudrait tous à ses cotés, et moi je suis déjà l'un de leurs.

- Tu, tu as la marque ? Demanda Crabbe hésitant. _**  
**_- Non ! Ça me semble évident, pas temps que je suis ici dans cette école, dit il avec dédain. Mais en juillet...

- Quelle est cette mission Lucius ? Coupa Severus.

- Oui, j'y viens. Comme vous le savez, le Lord veut remettre de l'ordre dans notre société et enfin remettre tout ces Sang-de-bourbes à leurs place. Des gens qui viennent de parents moldus ne devraient pas avoir le droit de faire de la magie. Pour cela, il me demande une liste, la liste de tous les sang impurs de Poudlard. L'épuration va commencer mes amis et ces Sang-de-Bourbes seront mis hors-jeux dès leur sortie de ce château.

Un frisson parcourut Peter, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard ahuris. Bien sure ils connaissaient parfaitement les idées que prônaient Lord Voldemort, mais savoir que Malfoy faisait déjà partit de ses disciples, des mangemorts, c'était autre chose.

- Je compte donc sur vous pour vous renseignez, et laisser trainer vos oreilles partout. Bien sur nous en connaissons déjà. Ton ami Evans, Severus, nous pouvons déjà noté son nom, dit il d'une voix doucereuse.

James serra les poings en entendant son nom mais Sirius posa une main sur son bras lui faisant signe de se calmer.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, répliqua Severus d'une voix un peu trop forte.

- Bien entendu. Bon, retournons à nos dortoirs avant de croiser des préfets.

A ces mots les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la porte, ils sortirent un par un laissant sans le savoir trois Griffondors seuls et horrifiés.

Remus somnolait devant la cheminé, la salle commune s'était vidé et il ne restait plus que lui. Soudain, le bruit du portrait le fit sursauter, il se retourna et entendit une voix qui semblait s'élever de nul part, la voix de James :

- Remus, on doit te raconter quelque chose !

- Oui et bien commencez par enlevez la cape, c'est assez perturbant de ne pas savoir où regarder.

- Ah oui excuse nous ! Fit James en apparaissant aux cotés Sirius et Peter.

- Nous avons suivit Malfoy et ses amis, commença Peter.

- Si on peut appeler ça des amis, moi je dirais plutôt ses gentils toutous ! Répliqua Sirius, acide.

- Bref, le fait est que nous avons surprit une conversation intéressante, reprit James.

Et devant le regard intéressé que lui lançait Remus, il entreprit de lui reporter le plus fidèlement possible les paroles du Serpentard. Le visage du jeune Lupin s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que James avançait dans son récit et une fois que ce dernier eut fini Remus déclara d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune réplique :

- Nous devons en parler à Dumbledore, vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit durant son discours tout à l'heure ? C'est exactement de ce genre de choses qu'il voulait parler.

- Remus n'a pas tort, dit James. C'est le directeur et il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe dans son école, surtout qu'il est très engagé dans la bataille contre Voldemort.

- Alors allons y maintenant! S'exclama Sirius.

- Maintenant ? Mais on va le réveiller, balbutia Peter.

- Il comprendra, coupa James.

- Je vais chercher la carte ! Dit Sirius avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons.

Quelques secondes plus tard il descendit en brandissant un bout de parchemin dans sa main :

- Je l'ai !

Il pointa le bout de parchemin de sa baguette et prononça une sorte de mot de passe d'un ton conspirateur :

- _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Ce qui ressemblait de prime abord à un vieux bout de parchemin s'ouvrit alors et laissa place à une véritable carte du château où des centaines de petits points se promenaient, ces derniers représentants chaque habitant de Poudlard et leurs mouvements.

- Tiens Peter regarde, Dumbledore ne dort pas, le rassura Remus. Il fait les cents pas dans son bureau.

- Hm, fit le plus petit des quatre, peu convaincu.

Sans plus attendre ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du château plus sombres les un que les autre, tout en évitant scrupuleusement le concierge dont ils surveillaient le parcours sur la carte. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, ils réalisèrent alors une chose.

- On a pas le mot de passe, souffla Remus.

Deux gargouilles se tenaient devant la porte, immobiles.

- Excusez moi, dit James d'une voix forte tout en se débarrassant de la cape. Pouvez-vous dire au directeur que des élèves souhaitent lui faire part d'une information importante ?

- Le mot de passe ? Demanda l'une des gargouilles d'une voix caverneuse. Pas de mot passe, pas de discutions.

Et elle se figea à nouveau sous le regard désespéré de James.

- Mais moi je l'ai ! S'exclama Sirius. Plume à sucre!

Les gargouilles s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement laissant apparaître une porte en bois massif. Les trois amis se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules :

- Bah quoi? J'ai été convoqué au mois de juin dernier quand j'ai fait explosé le chaudron de Rogue. J'ai juste de la chance qu'il n'est pas changé de mot de passe durant les vacances.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et James un sourire aux lèvres, ouvrit la porte.

Dumbledore se trouvait de l'autre côté de son bureau , sa voix fit sursauté les quatre jeunes hommes qui s'avançaient dans la pièce.

- Messieurs, que me vaut ce plaisir, serait-ce monsieur le concierge qui vous envoie après vous avoir surprit préparant une de vos blague dont vous avez le secret ?

Bien que son ton semblait sérieux ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur amusée.

- Pas cette fois professeur, répondit Remus avec un sourire contrit . En fait nous avons été témoin de quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressez.

- Dans ce cas asseyez vous, dit il en faisant apparaître quatre fauteuils en face de lui. Je vous écoute, qu'avez vous à me dire?

Sirius lança un regard à James, l'encourageant ainsi à relaté les faits. Ce dernier acquiesça en montrant qu'il avait comprit et entreprit de raconter ce qu'ils avaient entendu tout en évitant de mentionner sa cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore ne l'interrompit pas et tout en écoutant, ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Quand James eut fini, le directeur hocha la tête et déclara :

- Et bien, je suis content que vous m'ayez fait part de cette conversation.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris professeur, fit remarquer Remus.

- En effet monsieur Lupin, il se trouve que malheureusement j'avais déjà des doutes sur monsieur Malfoy et ses camarades, même si je dois dire que j'avais mis quelques espoirs en monsieur Rogue. Mais, reprit-il. Tout le monde aura bientôt à faire un choix, avez vous fait le votre ?

- Nous nous battrons contre ce Lord Voldemort, déclara Sirius avec force.

- Je ne doutais pas de votre opinion monsieur Black, vous nous l'avez déjà prouvé en vous démarquant du reste de votre famille.

Il sembla réfléchir longuement puis reprit d'un ton plus grave.

- C'est pour cela que je vais vous demander quelque chose, quelque chose qu'en temps normal je ne demanderais pas à des élèves, même majeurs.

- Qu'est ce que c'est professeur ? Demanda Peter d'une voix hésitante.

- La même mission que Lord Voldemort a donné à monsieur Malfoy, cependant moi je vous laisse le choix bien entendu. J'aimerais que vous vous renseignez, mais soyons bien clair, certains élèves pensent qu'être « Sang-Pur » les rendent supérieurs mais cela ne fait pas d'eux des mangemorts pour autant. Ce qu'il me faut ce sont des noms d'élèves sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort et toutes les informations que vous réussissez à collecter. Je compte sur votre discrétion, je sais que vous savez vous faire tout petit, presque invisible, termina-t-il avec un léger clin d'œil à James.

Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise, Dumbledore semblait faire référence à sa cape d'invisibilité. Il répondit non sans lancer un regard à ses amis :

- Je ne peux pas parler au nom de mes amis mais je suis des vôtres.

- Moi aussi bien sure ! S'écria Sirius.

- Je vous aiderais professeur, dit Remus.

Le professeur acquiesça d'un air satisfait et se retourna vers Peter qui n'avait pas encore répondu, ce dernier pris une grande inspiration et répondit enfin d'une voix tremblante mais l'air déterminé :

- Et moi aussi.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous jeunes gens. Bien, maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs, je vous fais confiance ne faites pas de détour, dit il en se levant.

Sur ces mots, les maraudeurs prirent congé et retournèrent à la tour Griffondor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Des semaines étaient passées depuis la rentrée et nos quatre compagnons n'avaient rien obtenu de très réjouissant. Les cours les occupaient énormément : Remus devait remplir ses devoirs de préfet, et James et Sirius préparaient le prochain match de Quidditch qui serait joué contre les Serdaigles, car James était capitaine cette année et il comptait bien ramener la victoire à Griffondor. Quand à Peter, ses lacunes dans de nombreuses matières l'obligeaient à travailler plus que les autres, et pour cela Lily Evans lui fut d'une aide précieuse, au plus grand plaisir de James.

Le cour de potion de la dernière heure du lundi réunissaient les Serpentards et les Griffondors, c'est donc dans une ambiance pesante que cette matinée de décembre débuta. Après quelques minutes une soudaine explosion résonna dans toute la salle, coupant le professeur Slughorn qui s'extasiait sur le travail de Lily, et faisant ainsi sursauter tous les élèves. Tous, excepté quatre d'entre eux qui avaient déjà les yeux fixés sur la pauvre victime.

Severus Rogue, dont le chaudron venait d'exploser, avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et dégoulinait d'un liquide vert gluant. Dans un sursaut de colère il se retourna vers Sirius et James qui contemplaient la scène, amusés.

- Je vais vous..., commença-t-il.

Mais il fut coupé par le professeur, hors de lui.

- Potter, Black expliquez vous !

- Nous ? Demanda Sirius l'air totalement choqué, une main théâtralement posé sur le cœur.

- Voyons professeur, continua James d'un ton tranquille. Rogue a-t-il la moindre preuve de ce qu'il avance ?

Remus sourit devant le culot de ses amis Peter et lui participaient de temps en temps à leur plaisanterie bien sûr, mais pas cette fois. Il savait que cette petite blague de ses amis était destinée à le distraire car en effet la pleine lune aurait lieux ce soir et l'angoisse lui tenaillait le ventre. Dumbledore avait aménagé un passage sous le Saule Cogneur du parc, celui ci le menait tout droit à la cabane hurlante, une soit disant maison hantée à Pré-au Lard. C'est là-bas que se déroulait ses transformations. L'infirmière le laissait à l'entrée du passage secret, ne sachant pas que ses amis le rejoignait quelques minutes après, sous leur forme animale. Quand il sentit un léger coup de coude de la part de Peter, il reprit ses esprits et se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait.

Slughorn faisait mine de réfléchir, il est vrai qu'il appréciait beaucoup ces deux garçons. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se rétracta, et retourna à son bureau.

- Certes, continuons le cour les enfants, Severus allez vous nettoyer.

- Mais, hurla Severus Rogue au bord de l'hystérie. Ce sont eux, c'est évident !

- Severus voyons, soyez aimable je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on me contrarie.

- Bien professeur, fit le serpentard en sortant de la salle d'un pas rageur.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se précipitèrent hors des cachots laissant derrière eux potions et chaudrons. Les maraudeurs, une fois hors de la salle, éclatèrent de rire :

- Vous avez vu la tête de Rogue, s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Ça valait le détour, répliqua Peter. Il avait l'air furieux !

James allait rétorquer quand il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il connaissait très bien :

- Ça vous amuse ? Fit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se tenait face à eux les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ses amies, Alice et Mary McDonald s'éloignèrent après l'avoir informée qu'elles l'attendaient dans la grande salle.

- C'est bon Lily on rigolait juste, intervint Sirius, tentant de la calmer.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ça vous amuse d'humilier les gens! Répondit elle avec fureur.

- Lily, tu sais bien que Rogue finira mangemort comme tous ses petits copains, alors pourquoi le défends-tu comme ça ?

- Pour toi c'est Evans, Potter et ce n'est pas parce que Severus est à Serpentard qu'il deviendra mangemort, tu es tellement étroit d'esprit !

- Mais il t'a traitée de tu-sais-quoi, ça montre que ses idées sont déjà bien faites !

Cette dernière réplique la laissa sans voix un court instant, enfin elle finit par répondre, un air peiné sur le visage.

- Peut importe que Severus m'aie traité de Sang-de-bourbe, tu agis comme eux en l'humiliant à ton tour.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la grande salle d'un pas raide.

- Bon on va manger, dit James d'un ton dépité, brisant ainsi le silence qu'avait entrainé les paroles de Lily.

- Euh, partez devant je vous rejoins, fit Sirius les yeux dans le vague.

Il avait aperçu au loin Rogue épié la dispute entre James et Lily et il n'appréciait pas du tout que quelqu'un se régale du malheur de ses amis.

Peter et James se contentèrent de hocher la tête, l'un car il avait particulièrement faim et l'autre triste de sa dispute. Remus, lui, fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Voyant ses amis s'éloigner Sirius se précipita dans le couloir que Rogue avait emprunté quelques secondes plus tôt, à son plus grand soulagement il n'était pas allé très loin.

- Eh Rogue on ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal poli d'écouter aux portes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hargneuse.

Le serpentard pivota et fit face à son ennemi, son regard exprimait le dégoût et surtout la haine. Il répondit sur le même ton :

- Et toi Black, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal de faire exploser des chaudrons?

- Si, mais on peut faire exception quand il s'agit d'horribles personnages comme toi.

- Bien sûr Black. Dis moi, ça te dérange que j'ai entendu Potter se faire jeter par Evans ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Il ne s'est pas fait jeter, répliqua Sirius dont la voix tremblait de rage.

- Bien sure, répéta Rogue. Potter a toujours été pathétique quand il s'agissait de cette Evans.

Sirius, sous la colère, l'attrapa par le col, les poings serrés. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui le mettait hors de lui c'était qu'on s'attaque à ses amis car ils étaient sa seule famille, tout ce qu'il avait de plus chère au monde.

- Tu veux savoir un truc petite fouine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme, qui était beaucoup plus effrayante que ces répliques colériques. Tu veux découvrir les secrets des maraudeurs ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Black, cracha Rogue. Lache-moi, sale traitre à ton sang !

- Ce soir à 22h prend le passage secret en dessous du Saule cogneur, il y a une racine sur laquelle tu dois appuyer pour l'immobiliser.

Sur ces mots il le lâcha, et rejoignit ses amis au dîner, laissant là le Serpentard stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, personne ne posa de question à Sirius car l'excitation de leur escapade nocturne dirigeait toutes leurs conversations. Remus, lui restait silencieux comme à chaque fois.

A 20h, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie la boule au ventre. Ce soir il mettrait une fois de plus la vie de ses amis en danger et il se détestait pour ça. Il se détestait car au fond de lui il était soulagé de la présence de ses amis lors de ses transformations parce qu'ils rendaient l'épreuve plus supportable. Parfois même, quand Remus était assez calme sous sa forme de lycanthrope, ils sortaient tous les quatre gambader dans la forêt interdite. A cette pensée le regard de Remus s'assombrit : ils prenaient tellement de risque, alors que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance… s'il savait qu'il laissait ses trois amis l'accompagner... La voix de l'infirmière le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées, il était enfin arrivé à l'infirmerie :

- Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes prêt ?

Ce dernier acquiesça en tentant un sourire forcé, bien qu'au fond de lui il le savait : jamais il ne serait prêt à se transformer en monstre.

« Et heureusement » pensa-t-il, amer.

Sirius tournait en rond dans son dortoir sous le regard éberlué de Peter . James jouait nonchalamment avec un vif d'or : balle qu'il avait « emprunté » durant un match de Quidditch . Il jeta un regard furtif à son ami qui continuait à marcher et lâcha :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive Pat' ? Tu donnes le tournis à Peter.

Sirius hocha les épaules et se prit la tête entre les mains : « qu'avait-il donc fait ? ». Depuis son altercation avec Rogue, la colère s'était lentement dissipée et maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau les idées claires, la stupidité de son acte s'imposait à son esprit.

James le fixait toujours d'un regard interrogateur. Sirius déclara alors avec un air sinistre, fixant le parc par la fenêtre :

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise...

James se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Peter.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Le genre de bêtise qui peut s'avérer dangereuse, extrêmement dangereuse, murmura Sirius en osant enfin tourner son regard vers son meilleur ami.

Lily Evans exécutait son devoir de préfète faisant sa ronde comme à l'habitude, excepté que ce soir elle était seule. En effet son ami Remus, qui était lui aussi préfet, ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car cette nuit il se transformerait en loup. Lily faisait partie des rares personnes qui était eu courant de la lycanthropie de Remus et cela ne la dérangeait en rien, bien au contraire elle tenait même à lui montrer son soutien.

Car Lily croyait à l'égalité de tous, elle était de ce genre de personne qui voyait le bon en chacun de nous. Mais Lily croyait aussi en l'autorité et aimait que l'on respecte les règles. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle commune et qu'un élève qui en sortait la bouscula, elle se sentit obligée de le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Potter ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu!

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin d'un pas pressé. La préfète ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler quand pour la deuxième fois de la soirée elle se fit bousculer.

- Black ! Rentre dans la salle commune vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir !

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit, et il poursuivit son ami tout en ignorant Lily. Cette dernière commençait à fulminer devant leur manque de réaction. Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre et quand Sirius la vit il lui dit d'une voix froide :

- Écoute Lily c'est pas le moment de jouer la petite préfète parfaite, retourne dans ton dortoir.

- Pas question , je ne vous laisserai pas enfreindre le règlement une fois de plus !

- Lily c'est pas le moment, siffla James.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, imperturbable.

- Ne m'oblige pas à sortir ma baguette Lily, lâcha Sirius.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre mouvement la jeune fille les pointait déjà de sa propre baguette.

- Maintenant dites- moi où vous allez comme ça ?

- Lily..., menaça James.

- Non laisse, intervint Sirius. Je vais lui expliquer.

- Dépêche toi alors ! grogna James, il est presque 22h.

- Et alors ? Interrogea la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a à 22h ?

- J'ai donné rendez-vous à Rogue dans la cabane hurlante.

Le visage de Lily se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle assimilait ce que cela signifiait.

- Je lui ai dit comment s'y rendre, précisa Sirius.

Le regard déçu que lui lança Lily lui fit mal au cœur, mais il l'avait mérité.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, en colère.

- Je voulais lui faire peur, mais je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, ni à Remus.

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre et se tourna vers James.

- Vas-y.

Ce dernier la remercia du regard et partit en courant les laissant là tout les deux. Sirius s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Lily l'arrêta.

- Non toi tu restes avec moi, James ne risque rien il attendra juste Severus devant le saule cogneur et il l'empêchera de rentrer. Nous on va aller raconter ça à Dumbledore car maintenant Severus voudra toujours essayer d'y entrer. Seul Dumbledore sera l'en dissuader.

Sirius hocha la tête l'air grave. Lily avait raison, et il était prêt à assumer ses actes. Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur.

- James courait quand il franchit les portes d'entrée de l'école et il manqua de glisser sur l'air humide du parc. Il se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur, cependant ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. L'arbre était déjà immobilisé et il vit le pan d'une robe de sorcier disparaître dans le passage secret sous l'arbre. Il augmenta la cadence, courant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Si Remus faisait quoique ce soit à Rogue il s'en voudrait toute sa vie et si Rogue n'a rien il dirait à toute l'école que Remus est un Loup-Garoup. Et si les parents venaient à l'apprendre, ils voudraient que ce dernier soit renvoyé car il craindrait pour la sécurité de leurs enfants. Sur cette pensée James s'engouffra rapidement dans le passage secret.

- Rogue! Hurla James. Rogue arrête toi !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il longea le tunnel, dérapant de temps en temps à cause de la boue. Il était presque arrivé au bout quand il entendit un hurlement d'humain se mêler à celui d'un loup.

- Rogue !

Il tourna enfin au dernier virage , et il vit Severus Rogue dans l'entrée d'une pièce face à un loup garou. Remus. James pointa rapidement sa baguette sur le Loup Garou et il l'expédia à l'autre bout de la pièce à l'aide d'un sortilège puissant qu'il avait l'habitude d'utilisé quand leur nuit de pleine lune dégénérait. N'attendant pas que son ami se relève, il saisit Rogue par le bras et referma la lourde porte enchantée derrière lui.

Les deux ennemis firent le chemin inverse dans un silence total. Pour la première fois James fut soulagé que Severus Rogue soit vivant. Mais son soulagement ne dura qu'un instant car malgré tout Rogue était maintenant au courant qu'un Loup Garou était élève à Poudlard.

James était perdu dans ses pensées c'est pour cela qu'il sursauta quand Rogue ouvrit enfin la bouche et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Vous avez voulu me tuer !

James ne réagit pas tout de suite le fixant abasourdi : il venait de lui sauver la vie et il l'accusait d'avoir tenter de le tuer ? Le silence de James rendit à Rogue son assurance et il continua d'une voix de plus en plus forte :

- Toi et ta bande d'abrutis avez tenté de me tuer et en plus l'un de vous est un loup garou !

- Non, mais non, balbutia James dont le sentiment d'impuissance grandissait en lui.

Rogue lui lança un regard haineux et répliqua tout en sortant du passage qui débouchait sur le parc :

- Et bien je vais me faire une joie d'avertir tout le monde Potter.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup monsieur Rogue, déclara une voix puissante.

Dumbledore se tenait face à eux, l'air impassible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

- Et bien Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Assis dans le bureau du directeur, James, Sirius, Lily et Severus se lançaient des regards inquiets tour à tour, bien que ceux de Rogue avaient plutôt des allures meurtrières.

- Monsieur Potter ? Insista doucement Dumbledore. Commencez à partir du moment où vous avez quitté monsieur Black et miss Evans, je vous pris.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers ses amis, James commença à conter son histoire, bien entendu quand il arriva au moment où il expliqua de quelle manière il avait sauvé la vie de son pire ennemi, ce dernier intervint furieux :

- Ils ont tentés de me tuer professeur ! Et si Potter a changé d'avis au dernier moment c'est surement car il s'est dit qu'il n'aimerait pas finir à Azkaban !

- Monsieur Rogue...intervint Dumbledore.

- James n'était au courant de rien ! hurla Sirius.

- Silence ! fit le directeur d'une voix puissante.

Lily, impressionné, par la voix du directeur, baissa les yeux rapidement. Elle ne tenait aucun rôle dans cette histoire et se retrouvait ici à cause de, il faut le dire, sa curiosité maladive et son engouement pour faire respecter le règlement.

- Monsieur Rogue, il faudra impérativement, vous comprenez pourquoi, garder le silence quand à la lycanthropie de monsieur Lupin.

- Mais professeur c'est insensé, commença Rogue ahuris.

- S'il vous plait , continua-t-il, agacé. Monsieur Lupin n'est un danger pour personne en dehors des nuit de pleines lunes et nous avons pris des dispositions afin qu'il ne soit pas une menace pour les élèves durant ses transformations.

- En l'enfermant dans la cabane hurlante, lâcha Rogue dépité.

- C'est exacte. Alors j'espère que cela ne s'ébruitera pas car je ne voudrais pas avoir à prendre des mesures contre vous tel que l'exclusion. Est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Severus Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à son ancienne amie qui gardait son regard fixé sur le sol, une rage sourde s'empara de lui en se disant qu'il avait été la victime d'un mauvais coup et que pourtant, c'était lui qui était traité comme auteur d'un crime.

- Oui professeur, dit il la voix tremblante. Cependant je ne doute pas que des mesures seront prises quand à Potter et Black...

- Et cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, maintenant que tout ça est clair j'aimerais m'entretenir avec monsieur Black uniquement. Monsieur Potter n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, il vous a seulement sauvé la vie.

- Je..., commença Rogue, indigné.

- Bonne nuit, lança Dumbledore avant de refermer la porte derrière les trois élèves.

James gardait la tête basse, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Rogue fulminer. Ses pensés allaient à Sirius, il l'avait beaucoup déçu ce soir et bien qu'il connaisse le tempérament impulsif de son ami cela ne changeait en rien la déception qu'il éprouvait. « Sirius a mal agis, maintenant il doit en assumer les conséquences, pensa James. » Et bien qu'il fut en colère contre son ami, il espéra au fond de lui qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi peu reconnaissant ? S'exclama soudain Lily.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un bon moment et le son de sa voix ramena James à la réalité.

- Mais Lily, tenta Rogue qui usait soudain d'une voix beaucoup moins sèche.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie, c'est si dure à avaler ? Enchaîna-t-elle avec colère.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Dit il, la voix de nouveau tremblante.

James observait la dispute, et bien qu'étant lui-même le sujet, il préférait ne pas y prendre part. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage : Lily prenait sa défense, finalement cette soirée n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça.

- Je pense que tu devrais le remercier, répliqua Lily.

- C'est marrant je croyais que tu détestait Potter, cracha Rogue.

- Absolument pas, dit Lily rougissant malgré sa colère.

Rogue resta silencieux et haussa un sourcil. James tourna brusquement son regard vers elle, s'arrêtant de marcher en même temps que le Serpentard. Lily balbutia :

- Je le trouve juste agaçant parfois, dit elle en évitant le regard de James. Mais il a changé et murit, tu devrais faire pareille et arrêter tes gaminerie.

Elle reprit, d'un ton plus ferme :

- James t'a sauvé la vie Severus, il n'a en aucun cas voulu te tuer.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ça. », pensa James. Il avait déjà voulut tuer Rogue, plus d'une fois même. Alors le terme exacte que Lily aurait dut employé était « essayé de te tuer ». Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il vit Rogue tourner les talons et prendre la direction des cachots d'un pas rapide.

- Allons-y, dit Lily non sans un soupir.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la tour Griffondor en silence. Une fois dans leur salle commune, Lily se tourna vers James et dit en rougissant légèrement :

- Je trouve que tu as été très courageux.

- Merci, répondit James, surpris. Et merci de m'avoir défendu devant Rogue.

- C'est normal.

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent aussi rouge de gêne l'un que l'autre. Lily brisa enfin le silence :

- Bon et bien bonne nuit, dit elle.

- Bonne nuit, souffla James, se sentant idiot à l'intonation de sa voix.

Sur ces paroles Lily se pencha vers lui et lui piqua un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de monter dans son dortoir sans se retourner.

James resta abasourdis les yeux fixé en direction du dortoir des filles; finalement est-ce qu'il avait encore le cœur d'en vouloir à Sirius ? Peut-être pas.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et l'animal laisserait de nouveau place à l'homme. La rage du Loup et son envie de mordre quelqu'un faiblissait, l'esprit de Remus reprenant peu à peu le dessus sur celui de la bête. Doucement mais douloureusement il se transforma à nouveau, puis s'écroula sur le sol, mort de fatigue. Au loin, il entendit les pas de l'infirmière dans le tunnel, il tira un drap sur lui afin de couvrir son corps et se laissa aller à ses pensées. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que ses amis n'étaient pas venus. « Étrange » telle fut sa dernière pensée avant que l'infirmière ne franchisse la porte.

Sirius n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit. James lui avait reproché son comportement mais avec moins de virulence que Sirius aurait pensé et Peter, lui, dormait quand Sirius était monté dans son dortoir. Dumbledore avait été assez clément, bien sure il écopait d'une longue série de retenues mais rien de plus. De toute manière il avait l'habitude des retenues, il avait même conçu avec James un miroir à double sens, comme ça lors de leurs retenues James et Sirius avaient chacun un miroir et pouvaient communiquer à travers celui-ci. La journée passa très lentement pour Sirius, il attendait avec anxiété le moment où Remus sortirait de l'infirmerie. Il faudrait tout lui raconter, car évidement ce dernier avait du remarquer leur absence et il allait surement poser des questions. Sirius observa sa montre une énième fois et décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre Remus qui devait surement être rentré dans la tour Griffondor à présent. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea non sans une certaine appréhension vers sa salle commune.

Ce soir de Novembre, les Griffondors purent observer Remus Lupin administrer un coup de poing à Sirius Black. Ils purent aussi remarquer que, cela fait, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de la salle commune comme si de rien était, et entamèrent une discussion avec les deux autres. « Comme si le sujet de leur dispute n'était plus, comme si en le frappant Remus s'était dit qu'ils étaient quitte, pensa Lily qui les observaient de son siège. Ah les garçons ! »


End file.
